Painful Choice
by Kanika Ishtar
Summary: What would happen if Yami was with Yugi but also with Seto in secret? What if Yugi found about about Yami's secret relationship? Rating for future Yaoi. Yami/Yugi Seto/Yami
1. The Beginning of Trouble

Hey everyone! It's me again. For those of you who have read my Macbeth Yu-  
Gi-Oh story, I have something to announce about it. I can't continue it.  
I was using my Macbeth text from school to write it and I have to return  
it on Monday because my final exam for English is that day. I don't know  
the play that well to be able to do it without the text. Sorry you guys.  
If any of you can find me an online version of the play, e-mail it to me  
at Duelist_Princess_Azura@hotmail.com. I would really appreciate it.  
  
Now for this story, this is my first original fan fiction. I am sorry if  
it resembles anyone else's story/stories. I haven't written one that has  
been original so give me a chance, ok guys? I hope you guys like this  
story. I am going to work hard on it to make it as good as I can. Enough  
blabbering by me, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sniff* If I did, I would have all the  
hot bishies and bishos either tied to my bed or locked in my closet! 0:)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Painful Choice  
  
Yami and Yugi lay in bed holding each other in their arms. Yugi was so  
happy to have asked Yami out all those months ago. He was so happy. Yami  
was happy as well. He loved his hikari so much and he wouldn't let anyone  
take Yugi away from him.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, kissed him lightly and smiled. He loved his  
darker half so much. He would be so hurt if anything were to separate  
them. Yugi remembered the day he had finally asked Yami to be his  
boyfriend.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Yami was sitting in the back of the game shop. He was watching some  
stupid old comedy television show. Yami thought it was stupid but since  
nothing else was on, he decided to watch it. Yugi watched him from  
another room. He was too scared to talk into the room. He wanted to ask  
Yami to be his boyfriend for such a long time but he was too nervous to  
do it.  
  
Yugi took in a deep breath and walked into the room. He slowly walked up  
to the chair Yami was sitting on and climbed on to Yami's lap. Yami  
smiled at Yugi. Yugi loved to sit on his lap and Yami never argued. He  
loved it as well. Yugi looked up at Yami and Yami noticed that something  
was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked with concern.  
  
"N-nothing Yami," Yugi managed to answer. Of course Yami knew something  
was wrong and he was determined to help Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, there is something wrong. I know it. Please tell me so I can help  
you."  
  
"Well," Yugi began, "it's nothing bad. I am just nervous about  
something."  
  
"About what, aibou?"  
  
"Well.I was wondering if." Yugi trailed off to embarrassed to finish his  
sentence.  
  
"Wondering what, Yugi?"  
  
"If you would be my.boyfriend." Yugi blushed deeply and looked away from  
Yami too embarrassed to face him.  
  
Yami was surprised. He loved Yugi so much but he didn't know how to tell  
him because he was afraid that Yugi didn't feel the same way about him.  
Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Yugi please look at me."  
Yugi slowly turned to face Yami, still blushing very deeply. "Aibou, you  
didn't have to be afraid to ask me. I love you and I would love to be  
your boyfriend."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked excitedly.  
  
Yami nodded. Yugi smiled and tightly hugged Yami. He was so happy that  
his Yami said yes. Yugi kissed Yami quickly and smiled again. "Thank you,  
Yami. I love you too."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Yugi slowly fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yugi looked like an angel when he  
was asleep. Yami stoked Yugi's hair, which made Yugi smile in his sleep.  
Yami smiled while watching his aibou. He was so happy. He and Yugi had  
been together for almost a year and he was planning something special for  
their one-year anniversary.  
  
Yami was planning on taking Yugi to the park in the early afternoon to  
have a picnic lunch. After, they would walk around the park for a few  
hours. They would go and eat at a restaurant then sit outside and watch  
the sunset. He knew Yugi would love it. He only had to wait for a few  
more days before he could make Yugi so happy with his surprise.  
  
The next day, Yugi got up to the sound of his alarm. He groaned and  
turned over to try and wake Yami up.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi said as he shaked Yami, trying to wake him up. "Are you  
awake?"  
  
"I am now," Yami said as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his beloved  
aibou. He smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "You have to get ready for  
school now, aibou."  
  
"I know, Yami." Yugi climbed out of bed and walked over to a dresser. He  
opened one of the drawers and pulled out some clothes to wear. He quickly  
got dressed in his usual all black outfit. "You going to stay here today,  
Yami?"  
  
Yami slowly sat up in bed. "Well you have two tests today so I think it  
would be best if I did stay. I wouldn't want to distract you in any way."  
  
"Okay. You wouldn't distract me anyway but if you think it is best, you  
can stay home." Yugi giggled a bit when he saw Yami starting to fall  
asleep sitting up. "I can also see you are tired and you just want to go  
back to sleep."  
  
Yami blushed. "Yeah, I do. I was up late last night thinking."  
  
"About what, Yami?" Yugi asked as he walked back over to his bed.  
  
"Nothing. I am just planning a surprise for you. That's all."  
  
Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him. "You don't  
have to do anything for me you know."  
  
"I know, but I have a special reason to." Yami looked over at the clock.  
"If you don't leave now you will be late for school."  
  
Yugi looked over at the clock thinking that Yami was just joking around  
with him. When he saw the time he panicked. "Crap! You're right! Bye  
Yami! I will see you after school!" Yugi quickly kissed Yami again and  
ran out of the room to leave for school.  
  
Yami got up and watched his aibou run to school from a window. He laughed  
to himself thinking about what Yugi might be thinking as he ran to  
school. Yami got dressed in his usual tight black leather outfit. (AN:  
*fans herself* Yami in tight leather. So hot!) He slowly walked  
downstairs and into the kitchen. After getting something to eat, he  
walked into the living room to watch some TV.  
  
Yami woke up a few hours later by someone ringing the doorbell. He slowly  
got up and walked to the door. He opened it and, to his surprise, Seto  
was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Seto, what are you doing here?" Yami asked. Seto just walked into the  
house and sat down in the room Yami had just came from.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Yami." Seto replied.  
  
Yami had a confused look on his face as he re-entered the room. "What  
about?"  
  
"There has been something that has been bugging me for some time now and  
I feel like I need to address it before I go insane."  
  
"And this issue has to do with me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact it does. I seem to have been attracted to you for a  
long time and I feel the need to have you as my own. I know you are with  
Yugi but I need you for myself."  
  
Yami was surprised. He has grown to have a small crush on Seto and felt  
bad for it since he was in love with Yugi. Yami was never going to leave  
Yugi and would never cheat on him, but for some reason he was tempted to  
explore a relationship with Seto as well. "I-I can't."  
  
"Of course you can," Seto said coolly. "Who said anyone had to know about  
this? I know you want to be with me too, Yami. You don't have to be with  
me if after a while you still feel uncomfortable with it. All I ask is  
that you try it."  
  
Yami was finding it harder and harder to resist Seto's offer. After a few  
minutes of thinking about it, he had come up with a decision. "If I do it  
and I want to back out after a while, you won't come after me again?"  
  
"Nope. I will leave you and Yugi alone. I will know then that you and I  
were never meant to me."  
  
Yami nodded. "Fine. I accept. Just as long as no one, especially Yugi,  
finds out about this."  
  
Seto nodded and got up from his seat. He walked over to Yami, smiled, and  
leaned down and kissed Yami.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So how did you guys like this? I came up with the idea after reading  
several Yami/Yugi stories and Yami/Seto stories. Please review. Pharaoh  
Yami loves it when people review!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Yeah! It's not a good idea to anger the Pharaoh. If you do.  
  
Me: Okay Yami, I think they get the picture. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed  
this. I would love some comments and ideas for what you might like to see  
happen. Thanks so much for reading! *hands out Pharaoh Yami plushies to  
everyone* 


	2. Tests and Surprises

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter two of the story. Thanks so much for all my reviewers! *hugs them all and gives them cookies * I loved reading your reviews. They made me so happy. I never thought I could write well and you guys just gave me more confidence to write. So this chappie is written especially for the following people:  
  
My sweet fiancé *hugs him *, yaoi lover 246, Kiraya, KaTyA, Karenu-anime, and Moshi.  
  
Thanks so much you guys for giving me the inspiration to keep on writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. *sniff* If I did, I would have all the hot bishies and bishos either tied to my bed or locked in my closet! 0:)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tests and Surprises  
  
Yugi arrived at school just in time to run into class right at the sound of the bell. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down in his seat, which was right next to his friend Jou. Jou was frantically flipping through his notebook trying to cram a bit more before their algebra test. Yugi was about to take out his notes when his teacher, Mrs. Haru, walked into the classroom.  
  
"Okay class," Mrs. Haru started, "put your books away. It's time for your algebra test." The class groaned in protest. They slowly put their books away as Mrs. Haru walked around the room passing out the test paper. One she had them all handed out, she walked back to the front of the room. "Okay class, you may begin."  
  
Yugi stared at his test paper. He looked through the entire three-page package and shuddered. He had meant to study for the test but he and Yami always ended up making out. Yugi tried to say no to his darker half, but he couldn't resist his Yami's pleas.  
  
Yugi mentally kicked himself and swore that he wouldn't let that situation happen again. He began to write down any equation he could think of hoping that the one he used could be the right one. After an hour, he had finished all that he could have done. He looked around the room to see everyone else still writing. Even Jou was still at work. Being desperate for something to do, he tried to contact his Yami through their mind link.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//. . . . . . . .//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//. . . . . . . .//  
  
'No answer.' Yugi thought. 'That's kind of weird. He must still be asleep.' With nothing else to do, Yugi decided to draw on the back of his test paper. After another half an hour, the bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and handed in their test papers. Yugi walked out of the room along with his friends.  
  
"How did you do on the test?" Anzu asked everyone.  
  
"I think I did all right," answered Jou. "I actually attempted studying."  
  
"Studying? You?" Honda asked in total amazement. "Jou studying. That has to be an oxymoron."  
  
"If I ever get my hands on you Honda. . ." Jou fumed.  
  
"Guys, calm down!" Yugi interrupted. "You guys probably did well, but me on the other hand is different."  
  
"What? Did Yami keep you busy?" Anzu asked while winking.  
  
Yugi just blushed. He still was kind of shy talking about his relationship around his friends. He knew it had been almost a year, but he just couldn't help it. "Kind of. I don't really feel like talking about it, okay?"  
  
"Sorry Yug'. We didn't mean to get you upset." Jou apologised.  
  
"Yeah, we're sorry. Forgive us?" Honda added.  
  
"Of course I forgive you guys. You're my friends." Yugi smiled innocently and they walked to their next class. After sitting through Physics for about an hour and a half, the bell finally rang for lunch. All the students were so happy to get out of the class. They hated Physics and regretting having chosen to take it. Yugi and everyone walked into the cafeteria and sat down. After a few minutes, Ryou and Malik joined them.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ryou said happily. (AN: *sigh * Do I ever love his dubbed voice. The British accent he has is just so dreamy. Uhh.I guess I'm off- track a bit. *blush *) He sat down in the empty beside Anzu.  
  
"How was your morning?" Malik asked. For some weird reason, Malik and Ryou only took classes in the afternoon. Not many people could do that but they managed too. He sat down beside Yugi.  
  
"Not that bad," Honda answered. "The algebra test we had this morning almost killed us all." Honda started to laugh and everyone looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"What's going to kill us is the Biology test we have last period." Jou said. "Any of you actually know anything in that class?" Everyone shook their heads. They all agreed that Biology was the most useless class ever. After about half an hour of talking and eating, the bell rang and they walked to their next class.  
  
They sat through the class, which happened to be English. The teacher wouldn't stop talking. They were starting to study the play "Macbeth" by William Shakespeare. (AN: This play is basically about plotting witches, the killing of the king, a lot more murders and lots of schemes. I enjoyed it.) Ever since the class started, their teacher wouldn't stop talking about Shakespeare's life and how he was probably a drunk because in his will he left his wife their second best bed. (AN: I actually read that somewhere! That man is insane!) To everyone's joy, the class ended. They all headed to their Biology classroom to take their final test of the day.  
  
When they arrived to the class, they saw a sign on the door. The sign said "To all of Mr. Kanjou's students: Mr. Kanjou is currently ill and cannot make it to class today. You are free to do as you wish this period." Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. He was so happy that he had an extra night to study for his test and could go home early to surprise Yami.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Yugi's place, Yami and Seto were sitting on a couch making out passionately. Seto had somehow managed to get Yami to forget about Yugi for a short amount of time. They had been making out passionately for hours. They finally broke apart to take in some much needed oxygen.  
  
"I knew you would be a great kisser," Seto commented while breathing heavily.  
  
"Well I didn't think you would be," Yami replied. "I had practise and I don't think you have."  
  
"Well there was that one time that the puppy and I made out," Seto said.  
  
"What?!? You and Jou actually made out? I thought Jou hated you!"  
  
"He still does, but he doesn't mind some occasional attention from me." Seto smiled at Yami, which, in turn, made Yami smile.  
  
"Well I can see why he likes kissing you so much." Yami leaned over and started to kiss Seto again. Of course, without any hesitation, Seto kissed him back and they started another heated make out session.  
  
To the lack of their knowledge, Yugi was almost home and was excited to be finally back in Yami's arms. Yugi slowly walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He couldn't hold in his excitement and yelled out to Yami. "Yami! I'm home!" The couple on the couch froze.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hehe, cliffhanger! I know you guys are going to hate me for this but I couldn't resist keeping it at this point.  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Did you have to put in all the kissing between Seto and my future self?  
  
Me: Yeah. I think Seto and future you are a good couple. But you was Pharaoh are all mine! *I hug my Pharaoh Yami * Please review!  
  
Pharaoh Yami: Yes, please. If you don' then I won't hear the end of it form her!  
  
Me: I'm not that bad! Anyway, see you guys later! 


End file.
